Escape
by Streakerlover
Summary: Second story I ever wrote. Work in progress. My poor Knock Out. I just can't help but hurt him. Be kind! I own nothing but the story.


Chapter One

The day started out like any other day, that is, if getting the scrap kicked out of you is normal. That damn two-wheeler and her Camaro partner! Never in my life have I looked as bad as I do right now! Horrific, yes, that's a more fitting term for my current state. The most intolerable part is that our glorious slagger of a leader refuses to let me repair myself! Instead he orders me to repair Soundwaves minuscule crack in his visor! I have had it! Engines groaning and intakes cycling in a sigh, I walk down the corridors of the Nemesis headed to my quarters. Leave, yes, that's _exactly_ what I'll do! I'm so very tired of this war as it is. All I really care about is driving, racing and of course looking fabulous as I do so. Why stay? Screamer left. I can too. Nothing I ever do is good enough; I have no help anymore, no partner, and no friend. The thought of Breakdown causes my spark to lurch in sorrow. Reaching my quarters, I pause in front of the door and lean my fore helm on it for a moment, summoning the strength to enter. Of course, it was at this moment of weakness in which Megatron decides to walk by.

"Knock Out! I fail to recall giving you permission to retire for the evening!"

I quickly spin around to face him, not daring to look up at him. "Uh, no, my lord, I was just getting-"my lie is abruptly silenced as his massive servo clenches my throat and slams me against my door.

"Gah!" _Fantastic,_ I think, _He knows. I'm dead._

"My dear doctor, do you not remember me explicitly ordering you to report to the bridge when you finished with Soundwave?" The words practically hiss from Megatrons mouth.

My servos frantically reach for the one crushing my delicate neck, _Primus this hurts! _I try to think of an excuse, but I can't, between the pressure on my back and his claws digging into my sensitive neck cables, it is far too difficult to think.

"Answer me!" he orders_. He's killing me!_I feel energon start to quickly trickle down my neck and pool on the floor.

"I believe he cannot, my Lord," My optics search for the sound of the voice. _Dreadwing?! Coming to my defense?_

"No, I suppose he can't, Dreadwing. Pathetic." Megatron finally releases me and I collapse gratefully to the floor.

"We are not through by any means, Knock Out. Get cleaned up and report to the bridge at once!"

To further illustrate his point, I receive a swift kick to my abdomen, causing me to double in on myself in pain. I cough in response. I watch as Dreadwing kneels beside me, not wanting to move.

"He means it Knock Out. Why on Cybertron would you actively disobey him?" He says, as he helps me to my pedes.

Placing a servo over the wounds in my neck, I put in my code and enter my quarters. Silently, I locate and grab my medical kit. I begin to seal off and repair the damaged lines. I feel Dreadwing staring at me from outside, so I shoot him a glare and seal off my quarters. Should I "report" to said bridge and receive whatever punishment Megatron has deemed worthy for my "failure", as IF, AS IF, it was MY fault! It was all that bugs fault! My engines growl as I let out an aggravated scream. I really should just leave, but he'll be watching now, better to wait until I am certain he is recharging. Resignedly, I leave my quarters and head to the bridge. Why does it feel as though I am walking to my imminent death?

I enter the bridge and walk up to Megatron, his ever present "eyes and hears" not far away, aside from the two of them the bridge is empty. Oh this _can't _be good.

"My lord," I drop to a knee and bow my helm in submission. I watch his pedes as he approaches me.

"Doctor," he booms from overhead me.

Right before I have a chance to glance up, his mighty servos rain down in furious blows to my back, knocking me down flat. My optics go white in agony. I scream as his claws dig into my tires, shredding them. Metal screeches as he bends and twists my rims, the right one breaking and remaining attached thanks only to the mercy of Primus and a lone cable. He then reaches down and grabs me, pinning me to the wall. I hear myself beg as he slams his sword deep into my abdomen. My optics widen in pain. I am pinned to the wall not by his servos, like I was at first, but now by his sword. Energon pours from the wound. I can't think. I can't breathe. Excruciating agony and torment become my world; my whole reason for living. I scream and moan uncontrollably now. Tears stream down my face mixing with my energon. He digs his massive claws into my chest frantically searching for the opening to my spark chamber. _Oh Primus no! Not this! Please! _ Finding it, he laughs at me and rips it open. My spark erratically pulses. Megatron mercilessly rams his claws into my spark. He reaches down to my panel and rips the cover off. I feel claws digging deep in my interface housing, searching for my spike. _NOOOO! Please NOOOO! Primus help me please! I have never spark bonded or interfaced before! I want it to be with a femme that I love…not like this!_ Energon seeps out of my interface parts now. I kick and scream to no avail. His claws dig viciously into a very un-pressurized spike. I hear the unmistakable "click" of his spark chamber opening and I lose all control. I beg more, I am sobbing relentlessly now. The sheer agony of it is all consuming and blinding. Numerous fluids are now gushing from me. Time slips away into nothing. My processors send off massive warnings and alarms. Suddenly, air rushes over me and then without warning I hit something hard, feeling disjointed and warm. No longer can I self-diagnose my injuries. I am dimly aware of Megatron screaming at me; something about failure, idly thinking that this is how Starscream must feel. I hear myself laugh. I am beyond caring, just wanting it to end. I can still feel my armor and plating giving way under his pummeling. I feel ripped apart and violated. I must look horrendous. I slide down, a wall? I cough up energon and realize I am covered in it as well as lying in it. Oh scrap! Is that all mine? I feel him stepping on my exposed spike, white- hot barbs of fresh agony ignite anew. One last scream is ripped from my vocalizer before it shorts out completely. Again, my thoughts drift to Starscream, I sound just like him. Huh, oh well. Then, everything goes black.

"I feel much better now," Megatron says as he steps over the mess that is Knock Out. "Get rid of him."

"Well, that is very interesting..."

"What is it, Ratchet?" Optimus Prime asks.

"I have just picked up a Decepticon energy signature and it is very weak. Very weak indeed," the Autobot medic explains.

"Could be a trap," says Arcee.

"While that may be true," acknowledges Optimus, "we must investigate. A fellow Cybertronian may very well be wounded."

A load groan erupts from Bulkhead, "I don't like where this is going..."

Smokescreen laughs and attempts to persuade the mammoth bot, "Aw c'mon big guy! It could be fun! If it is a trap, we can kick some Con aft!"

To this Ratchet replies, "I doubt that any Decepticon would willfully subject himself to energon deprivation of this level, just for fun. The signature is fading fast," looking over at Optimus he says, "it doesn't look good, not at all."

"Very well, Ratchet and Bulkhead, come with me, the rest of you remain here," says Prime.

"Please tell me you are NOT planning to bring whoever it is back here!" Arcee argues.

As the ground bridge opens, Optimus looks back over his shoulder and answers Arcees' question, "We may not have a choice. I will not allow any Cybertronian, Autobot or Decepticon to perish while I have any say in it. Autobots! Roll out!"

Arcee shakes her helm and mutters, "Wonderful. Primus help us."

The ground bridge opens and Optimus Prime, Ratchet and Bulkhead drive out into a massive, ancient forest. A light snow had begun to fall, giving an eerie glow to the night sky.

"It's freezing out here," exclaimed Bulkhead.

"Indeed it is, Bulkhead. All the more reason why we should hurry," said Ratchet as he pulled out his scanner.

The trio continued their trek through the dense forest. "Have you located the Decepticon, Ratchet?"

"Negative, Prime not ye-wait! There! Straight ahead," and lying tangled amidst a fallen tree, snow sticking to his once beautiful, now broken form, lay the Decepticon Chief Medical Officer, the bright azure pool beneath him glistening in the snow.

"By the All-Spark…" gasped Ratchet, as he ran over to Knock Out, concern etched on his face.

"Wonder what he did to deserve this," snorted Bulkhead.

"It is unlikely that Knock Out did anything to warrant such cruelty," said the Prime as he walked over to Ratchet who was attempting to stabilize Knock Out. "Will he survive, Ratchet?"

Looking up at his longtime friend, the Autobot CMO, spoke solemnly, "I need to get him back to base, if I am to save his life. His wounds are most severe. It's not good, Optimus. Not good at all. Primus knows how he survived thus far."

"I say we let him die. It be kinder than anything he'd do ta us," said Bulkhead.

"And THAT is precisely why Optimus is a Prime and you are not," retorted Ratchet, his medical programming taking precedence, causing him to sound harsher than was his intent.

In response, Optimus contacted base, "Arcee, bridge us back immediately."

No sooner than he spoke, the bridge was opened. Optimus picked up Knock Out delicately, while Bulkhead went through the bridge. Ratchet followed Prime as he carried Knock Out through the bridge and back to base.

They were both met with: "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" from everyone at base, including Jack, Miko, Raf and Agent Fowler.

"Out of the way everyone! NOW," yelled Ratchet as Prime gingerly laid Knock Out on the medical berth. Ignoring the slew of questions following their return Ratchet set about repairing Knock Out, while Optimus explained his reasoning. In the end, they had no choice but to accept it, because, after all he was their leader. A tense quiet had fallen over the base as Ratchet worked. His anger grew as he continued repairing the grievous wounds his Decepticon counterpart had endured, throughout the remainder of the night and into the following morning.

The steady beeps from the various monitors and equipment were the only sounds echoing through the base at this early hour. Optimus sat down beside his old friend, who roused upon hearing him sit.

Speaking softly, Optimus asked, gaze never wavering from the patient, "How is he?"

Cycling his intakes in a sigh, Ratchet replied, "The next twenty four hours are crucial. If he survives to another morning, he should recover fully, in time," wiping his servos over his face, he again addressed Prime, "Optimus, never in all my long years have I _ever_ seen the likes of anything this downright malicious,"

Sensing his medic had more to say, Optimus patiently waited for Ratchet to finish.

"I, I don't even know where to begin, his helm was dented, neck cables were ripped and temporarily patched, I assume from Knock Out…his _wheels_, Prime, you cannot even tell that they _were_ wheels! I, I had to _remove_ them to _fix him_. We'll have to see if Fowler can get replacements. The point where they attached to his back was too badly damaged. His headlights were obliterated, his doors…gone! Leave it to this vain son-of-a-glitch to pick an Aston Martin for his vehicle mode," Ratchet shakes his helm and continues, "Megatron must have ripped his arms and legs from their respective sockets, with his servos, because the cables and joints and various energon lines were frayed and crushed. He lost over eighty percent of his entire energon capacity. There were various stab wounds that damaged his internal biomechanical organs. His," Ratchet vents in a sigh, "his, spike and interface parts were brutalized Optimus! Brutalized! Crushed! That's not even the worst; his spark chamber was rent open and his _spark_... his spark! That tyrant spark raped him! I have reason to believe the forced bond wasn't completed, but _still! _How in the Pit he is still among the living is beyond me..."

"No, old friend, not beyond you, for Knock Out is still with us, _because_ of you. You have gone above and _beyond_ the call, not for a foe, but for a Cybertronian. I am proud of you. Now, I would be most pleased if you would retire to your quarters, refuel and recharge. I will look after Knock Out." Ratchet merely sighs and says, "Very well," As Ratchet leaves, Optimus stays with Knock Out and looks him over, thinking: _What have you done Megatron? He was your medic…there was no need to be so unbelievable cruel. How could you commit such a heinous act?_

Several hours had passed, uneventfully and Optimus had started to nod off into recharge, when Arcee and the rest of the Autobots and humans alike, now awake, had entered the room. Arcee gently placed her servo on Primes shoulder and spoke, "I think you need to recharge, sir. You look exhausted."

"Perhaps you are correct in your assumption. Ratchet will be up soon and then I will gladly do so," answered Optimus.

All of a sudden the quiet morning erupted into a violent cacophony of screams and thrashing metal.

_Pain. White hot pain. Searing agony. Oh dear Primus why hasn't it stopped! I thought being offline was painless! This, this, is all consuming. Never-ending. The pain is its own being, lying right here on top of me. No relief. No beginning, no end….just agony. My spark hurts, by the pits of Kaon, my spark really hurts. I am floating in hot waves of agonizing torment. Trapped. Help. Please. Just offline me! Pleeeeeeasssssse! I can't take it! I can't! I can't! Make it stop! Please!_

"Is he….in pain? Look at his face, it's all twisted and just how is he thrashing like that, when he's hurt that bad?" asked Arcee.

Immediately, Prime rose to his pedes and summoned the medic. Ratchet rushed over to Knock Out. Arcee repeated her question only louder this time to be heard over the noise.

"Yes, Arcee, I would he imagine he IS in quite a bit of pain! Nothing I gave him is working apparently! Optimus! Help me hold him down! I need to restrain him before he opens up his welds and hurts himself worse!"

Helping Ratchet to restrain Knock Out, he speaks softly to him, "Knock Out, please, if you can hear me, please relax, we are trying to help you."

"Hopefully this one will help him," Ratchet says as he inserts another dose of pain killers into the energon line in Knock Outs neck.

Knock Out continues to thrash some more, but eventually goes slack. Fluid leaks from his closed optics, running down the sides of his neck in little rivulets forming pools on the berth.

"He must be having a bad memory flux," observes Ratchet.

"Of what?" asks Arcee.

"I haven't the slightest idea. If I were to guess, I'd say it's about what Megatron did to him."

_Oh Primus this can't be happening! He's ripping open my spark chamber! No! Please! Why can't I stop him! I'm too weak, that's why! Right!? That must be why! Right? I can feel my spark fluxing erratically at the violent intrusion. I feel like I'm going to purge my system. I'm screaming! I can't stop screaming! His servos! They're inside! __**INSIDE **__my chamber! Oh Primus! I'm crying it hurts so badly! So very bad! Please let me die! He's tearing me apart! What did I ever do! I wail and sob and beg and plead until my vocalizer shorts out. It's no use. It's not stopping. Let me die. I hate you. I. Hate. You. _

Up above the humans watch, a mixture of pity and awe shared among them.

"I gotta say, I feel bad for the guy," admits Fowler into the sudden silence.

"Seriously?" exclaims Miko.

"I do too," says Jack, Raf also nods in agreement.

"UGH! You guys!" and with that, Miko plops on the sofa and crosses her arms.

Jack rolls his eyes and sits next to Miko, attempting to share his feelings on just why, he feels so bad. Raf takes notice and does the same.

"So, Prime, what happens when the sports car con wakes up?"

Looking up at Agent Fowler, Optimus gathers his thoughts and then addresses the question plaguing everyone's thoughts.

"I will not profess to know what will happen when Knock Out regains consciousness, but we will make him comfortable, while at the same time observe him to identify what type of a threat, if any, he may be. We do not know the extent of what has occurred, so the precise nature of this situation has yet to be assessed. At this time he will remain restrained, not out of threat to us, but out of threat to himself. I will not allow harm to befall any one of us, including Knock Out. While it is unlikely he will be thankful for our aid, we cannot be certain. The same can also be said for how he feels about the Decepticons. It was after all, Megatron, who inflicted this upon him."

"And just how, do you know that, Optimus,"

"You will have to take my word on this, Arcee," and with that, Optimus left the room and went to his private quarters.

"I don't like it. Not one bit," the two-wheeler said, looking over from the direction Prime went, to the unconscious Knock Out and then to Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Bulkhead.

Both Bulkhead and Bumblebee agreed with nods, while Smokescreen added "I don't like it either, but what Optimus says, goes,"

Arcee rolled her optics and called to Jack. "Let's go for a ride!"

"You got it!" and with that Jack took off down the stairs and sped off with her.

"I'm out as well," said Fowler as he headed out.

"I guess I had better get home too….ready Bee?" asked Raf. Bumblebee replied with his beeps agreeing, transformed and took off with Raf.

"Creature feature, Miko?"

Smiling, Miko answered Bulkhead with a happy, "Oh yeah, Bulk!"

"Hey, I am so down for a creature feature," exclaimed Smokescreen.

"HOOAHH," yells Miko.

"Alright rookie!" yells Bulkhead.

"FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS WILL YOU ALL KINDLY BE QUIET," screamed the highly annoyed medic. "You are aware that our current patient needs his rest and that will not be possible with amount of noise coming out of your various mouths and vocalizers!"

"Sorry," Miko, Smokescreen and Bulkhead all replied.

Under her breath, Miko added, "Stupid Con, ruining our fun…"

"I heard that Miko! Believe you me, I am quite sure this is not Knock Outs idea of fun either," retorted Ratchet.

Chapter Two

_Fun. I remember fun. The feel of the sun on my chassis as I drive, the thrill of high speed cornering, a beautifully immaculate finish glistening in that very same sun, the looks of admiration and awe from anyone and everyone, Cybertronian and human alike…yes, that was fun! Where is the warmth of that sun now? It's all so cold and dark…and lonely. _

"Has there been any improvement, Ratchet," asks Prime.

"Some. He appears to be getting stronger and a few of his more basic systems have come online, so I am hopeful that in the next few days he will regain consciousness," answered the medic.

"I dunno, I kinda like him like this," Bulkhead announced.

"I almost forgot he was even here, it's been a quiet two months," added Arcee.

Ignoring the commentary between Arcee and Bulkhead, Optimus addresses the Autobots and the humans.

"Arcee, you and Bumblebee will accompany me to rendezvous with Agent Fowler in regards to acquiring the parts Ratchet requires to finish his repairs on Knock Out. Bulkhead, you and Miko have permission to attend the Monster Truck rally as requested, and Smokescreen you and Jack will continue with your instruction of Earth and its inhabitants. Raf, I would be most honored if you will keep Ratchet company while we are gone," he finishes with a smile.

"Of course Optimus," Raf happily replies. Ratchet however, harrumphs, but turns away, a small smile on his face.

"WOOOHOOO!" and "ALRIGHT, PRIME," scream Bulkhead and Miko simultaneously. Immediately after, Bulkhead transforms Miko leaps in, cranking up the metal on Bulks system and they take off.

Smokescreen transforms and opens his door for Jack. "Where to buddy," he asks Jack. Grinning, Jack gets in and answers him, "Don't know, I'll figure it out on the way!" Smokescreen does a burnout and speeds off. Arcee bids them farewell with a glare and then turns to Prime.

"Optimus, are you sure it's a good idea to leave them alone? What if Knock Out wakes up," asks Arcee angrily.

"I'm not helpless, you know," interjects Ratchet.

Ignoring him, Arcee crosses her arms and looks at Optimus, expecting an answer. Optimus points to the restraints on Knock Outs wrists, upper arms, torso, upper thighs, shins and ankles and says, "Even if he was healthy, he would not be able to sit up, much less attack anyone. I appreciate your concern for the well-being of us all, but you must learn to have more faith in those around you," and with that he transforms adding "Roll out!"

"She acts like I can't defend myself! Hmpf! I distinctly recall a time when I saved her aft," Ratchet mutters as he checks the various lines attached to his patient.

"She's just worried, Ratch, that's all. She hates Knock Out," says Raf.

"I know. You are right, Raf. This is situation is just, well, it's crazy, if you ask me. I really hope that when he wakes up that he'll be subdued. There is just no way of knowing,"

Raf nods his agreement and climbs up next to Knock Outs face. "He's crying again…look,"

"What?" exclaims Ratchet as looks down at Knock Out, whose face once again is contorted in agony, "His pain never seems to end. He does seem closer to awaking now. Keep an optic-I mean eye- on him, I am going to search for something that may help him when he wakes. You will be fine."

"No worries Ratchet," reassures Raf. He watches Knock Out, feeling great sorrow for him. "It'll be okay. You really are safe here,"

_Breakdown? Is that you? The voices…voice? It's so fuzzy. Everything is getting so loud….Breakdown? Where are you? Why haven't you helped me? Everything hurts…the numbing, throbbing, ache has been replaced with a sharp, stinging, savage pain. A million sensations bombard me all at once. Bright and loud…ahhh… ahhhhhh_

"Ahhh…..uhn…." I hoarsely croak from my vocalizer. My optics slowly open and I groan again. I try to move my helm, but even that small movement causes excruciating pain and forces my optics shut once more.

"Knock Out, take it easy. You are really hurt, but you're safe. We fixed you, well Ratchet fixed you," Raf gently informs him. Raf watches Knock Out move his helm towards him, his optics flickering as he tries to focus and get a grip on the pain.

I turn toward the voice, "Break….down…." _Why does everything hurt….what happened….I can't move…_

"Oh…no, I-I'm not Breakdown. He's, oh, he's gone Knock Out. I'm Raf, a-a human. I'm a, f-friend,"

_Gone?! Oh no….it wasn't a bad dream…human? Friend? Squishy friend? _ I attempt to speak again, unable to stop the tears from falling, "He's dead. My…best…friend…" I look at the small fleshling. _Why can't I stop the tears? Never have I cried this much before. The squishy actually seems distraught. He, he cares? The only one who ever cared whether I lived or died was Breakdown. This boy…he genuinely cares…?_

Raf is overwhelmed with empathy for the forlorn con before him. He sees in his optics the depth of his despair and agony. "Knock Out, I am truly sorry for the loss of your friend. Can I, can I…do anything for you?"

"No one…c-can, but…t-thank…y-you," _How can this squishy be so kind to me? Am I not the enemy? Have I been wrong? Well, in that case, to the pit with the hate, with the war. All it has brought me was death and pain. _I groan again, this time wincing in pain as well. The attempt at movement once again, is causing fresh agony to ripple through me.

"You should lie still. You have a long road to recovery. I'll get Ratchet for you. He can help," Raf tells him, after witnessing his minute, but excruciating attempt.

"St-stay…please…" I plead with him.

"Alright, I won't go anywhere. He should be right back anyway," Raf smiles.

Unknown to both Raf and Knock Out, Ratchet had been watching the exchange between the two since he heard Knock Out regain consciousness. He was amazed to say the least. It was actually quite endearing. Ratchet walks over to them carrying a cube of medical grade energon with him. "I'm here. You've taken excellent care of _our_ patient Raf. How are you feeling, Knock Out?"

"Like…your…b-boss ran…me…over," I tell him weakly.

"I would like to remove your restraints, but I need your word as a fellow medic, that you will—"

"I will not…harm… anyone…p-promise," I interrupt him. "I...I hurt…I know it's…b-bad, is-isn't it," I start shivering and watch as Ratchet releases my restraints.

"Yes. It is. The damage was extensive. Some places the damage was worse, a lot worse than others. Knock Out, your spark and int-,"

I cut him off, "D-don't…please…..don't…"

Ratchet instead continues with, "I repaired all of it, but as you can see, we are waiting on parts and you still have quite the recovery ahead of you. Megatron ran you through with his sword and the resulting injury is still healing. The damage to your inner biomechanics was quite extensive. Not to mention the copious amounts of energon you lost. Here, let me help you sit up." I flinch as he touches me. He backs off a little, but then very gently he helps me up. I cry out in pain unintentionally and grab a hold of him for support. "S-s-sorry…" I mutter. _Ugh! I'm so weak and pathetic. I have no control over anything._

"Knock Out, you have nothing to apologize for. Drink this, it's, well, I'm sure you are aware of what it is," the Autobot CMO reassures me.

I take the offered cube gratefully and drink it slowly. I lean on, him no longer able to hold myself up. "T-thank…you…Ratchet," I tell him, meaning it too.

"How did…you...find me? What…happened? I-I don't…r-remember much,"

"That's normal in cases of severe trauma. What is the last thing you remember, Knock Out?"

I cough, taking a moment before answering. Ratchet takes that opportunity to set the empty cube aside and gently lay me back down, ignoring the flinch and then covers me with a warm blanket.

"A blanket?" questions Raf.

"Though we are made of metal, Raf, we still get cold and blankets do feel nice. They just need to be very thick blankets," answers Ratchet with a slight chuckle evident in his vocalizer.

I shiver again as he covers me, and cringe as a fresh bout of misery hits my stomach and panel. I roll onto my side holding my stomach with one servo and my panel with the other.

"I-I remember," I try again, "…I remember thinking that…this is how S-Starscream must…feel. I remember…..p-pain and….my spark…."

"Oh Primus…" gasps Ratchet. "That certainly explains a lot,"

"I was planning on ….leaving…" another bout of shivering, twitching and pain hits me, wiping me out, "…and…n-nev…er…c-com…ing…b-back…"

"You need rest, Knock Out. You've been through quite an ordeal. Raf and I will stay with you," he gently rubs my back and then sits at his desk.

I watch as Raf adjusts himself so that he is sitting on my blanket facing me a few feet from my face. He smiles at me. _Humans are so strange. _I smile back.

Feeling encouraged, Raf asks "So, I know you like our cars, well, fast ones anyways, so would it be okay if I showed you some on my laptop? I could show you some you really cool races that happen around here!" His excitement is contagious.

"Sure, I'd like that," I whisper. He shows me hundreds of images of beautiful automobiles. Eventually, my exhaustion gets the best of me and I slip into recharge.

"That was a very kind thing you did, Raf. Knock Out is going to need us to be kind,"

"It was bad, wasn't it Ratchet, what he did to him,"

"Yes Raf, very bad,"

"Did you know Breakdown was his best friend? I didn't know Decepticons cared enough to have friends,"

"I heard him mention that. Before the war, Decepticons were just like us, many of them had friends. I'm sure a lot of those friendships held fast. Unfortunately the war had changed many of us, good and bad," sighs Ratchet. "I fear that with Knock Out, it has been far worse than any of us can imagine."

I feel the optics glaring at me through my recharge. _Oh please no, Megatron can't be here! How did he find me? _My optics snap open; I nervously ventilate as I gasp and manage to croak out an apology. Terrified, I look into his menacing optics.

"Expecting someone else, Knock Out? Sorry to disappoint," hisses Arcee.

My optics focus on the two-wheeler as I slowly realize that I was dreaming. I am not comforted in the least however, by the nasty expression on her face. "Huh?"

"Listen _Con_, I don't like you and I don't believe for one minute that this _isn't_ an act! I will be watching you very, very closely,"

I can only stare at her in silence. Feeling the tears all too close to the surface again, I turn over away from her, pain once again rising up in my systems. I hide under the soft protection the blankets offer and draw my legs to my chest, despite the roaring protests from my ravaged body. _I have to get out of here. I can't stay. I must have been imagining the human boy and their medic. _

"Coward," I hear her say as she finally leaves me alone. Depression consumes me again and I weep pathetically into my knees. _Some Decepticon you are! _

"Knock Out! What's wrong? Are you hurt," asks Ratchet.

"Go away or offline me, I care not which," I sob at him, still hidden beneath the blanket.

Ratchet is flabbergasted, he seemed to be doing okay, well, as good as could be expected, considering. "Knock Out, please, I want to help. You can trust me, I promise." _He sounds sincere…would it be so bad?_ All I can manage in response is a soft whimper. I hear him vent softly as he fusses with something on his monitors.

Ratchet searches his security feed to find the cause of his patient's distress and after a while finds it. He whips around to face Knock Out, "What did she say to you? Tell me right now!" I start to shake. "I'm sorry, Knock Out, I was not raising my voice at you," Ratchet mentally reprimands himself and makes a bold move. He reaches down, gently scoops the Decepticon medic up and carries him to his own quarters.

"Ah! W-what are y-you…doing? Please…please…don't hurt me…I can't take anymore…I swear to Primus I can't," my words escape my vocalizer in wracking sobs.

"I fear for your well being, so I am bringing you to my private quarters. No one will bother you and I can keep an optic on you. I will not hurt you, Knock Out. I will find out what Arcee said, I can promise you that. I will also inform Prime of this incident. You should under no circumstance have anything to fear from us Autobots," comforts Ratchet.

Having no choice, I relax into the larger mechs arms. All I want is this pain to stop. At least now, I'll be away from everyone. The exertion is too much and I feel the blessed darkness approaching. I welcome it.

"Never would I have thought that I'd feel such pity and sorrow for a con. I truly wish I could take your pain away Knock Out. I truly wish I could." Ratchet reaches his quarters and sets him down on one of the two berths in his room. He had fashioned the other berth long ago just in case a situation like this arose or he found a lovely femme to occupy his time with. Almost immediately Knock Out curls up servos holding his stomach and panel respectively.


End file.
